Porcelain
by Songbook12
Summary: Porcelain dolls are small, delicate, pale, and breakable. I am not a little porcelain doll, nor will I ever be. I may be small, and pale, and cold, but am not weak. I will not be weak ever again. So, after I fell from the night sky, when I felt as though my entire rib cage was lying in the bottom of my stomach in a messy heap, I stood up, brushed myself off, and started walking.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I've been working on quite a few fanfics for OUAT, none of them have been published yet... Hehe... Sorry.**

**Well- remember, this is an EPILOGUE. Every single chapter is guarenteed to be like, at least 30 words longer than this. ... Just kidding. At least a page and a half is my chapter length, no worries bros!**

* * *

**Porcelain**

**Prologue- Porcelain Dolls**

Porcelain dolls are small, delicate, pale, and breakable. They cannot move quickly, or they were shatter into a million small pieces. They cannot move on from their place in one spot to another. They are fixated on one thing and unable to change their course. Always exactly what they seem to be- stoic, happy, amused, cruel, angry.

I am not a little porcelain doll, nor will I ever be. I may be small, and pale, and cold, but am not weak. I will not be weak ever again. So, after I fell from the night sky, when I felt as though my entire rib cage was lying in the bottom of my stomach in a messy heap, I stood up, brushed myself off, and started walking.

I walked up the beach, down the beach (past my own blood stain), and attempted to climb up the sheer mountain before I cried uncle and turned to the forest.

Dark green eyes studied the forest, a pale hand hovering near the opening flap of her messenger bag. A black bomber jacket was slung over the bag neatly, a small compass hanging out of the pocket. A grey and black plaid shirt and faded blue jeans adorned the girl, as well as black, tightly laced ankle boots. The top button of the shirt was undone and two cords could be seen, the black wire and silver chain starkly contrasting with her skin.

The girl stepped forwards towards the forest, her cool, calm eyes surveying her options- go into the darkened jungle, or attempt and fail to find another wave off this thin strip of beach without swimming, she steeled herself, pulled out a long, serrated sword, and strode into the unknown.

* * *

**This character is very hard to write for... I just don't know, guys. I feel bad for her. I've got some angsty stuff in store for her.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Silver Coins

**Hey there! If you liked the prologue and decided to keep reading, yay! If not, I'm not going to address you. Because you won't be reading this anyways.**

**Am I the only one really, really upset about Peter Pan and Rumple's relationship thing? I'm just kinda gonna... ignore that episode... ALSO! Caves are kinda echoey, and Henry is sitting like, 10 FEET AWAY! Can he not hear them arguing and revealing things that could be potentially horrible? Seriously? **

***sigh*. Whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Silver Coins**

'Shadows fall through the far-off canopy of the trees here, not sunlight. What a strange jungle,' I thought. Pine needles shifted and crunched inaudibly under my feet as I paced through the jungle. I looked up again briefly and was met with a pair of hazel eyes and Cheshire grin.

"Well, well, _well_! Look at this! We've got ourselves a new birdie here!" A voice proclaimed in mock surprise. The boy hopped off his perch in the sturdy trees. "What's your name, then? I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Pan." He continued grinning madly while I just stared.

"Do you always talk about yourself in third person?" I questioned drily, staring past him up at a small, grey starling that didn't quite fit in with the rest of its surroundings.

"Naturally. Now, would the fair lady please reveal her name?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He frowned, his eyes darkening slightly in irritation, "I need something to call you, don't I?" he smirked, "Your name?"

I shrugged, ignoring his query, "Call me what you like." I brushed past him, eyes dead-set on the tree in front of me, not concerning myself about the admittedly attractive and armed boy trying to strike up a conversation with me. The boy gripped my arm with a surprisingly firm hand and pulled me back so I was pulled against his chest. I felt a thin line of pain blossom at my throat and I relaxed in his grip to stop the knife from pressing into my throat as much.

"Name?" he questioned, fingering the blade of the knife as he spoke in a poor attempt to intimidate me.

"I generally don't give out personal information to people who pull knives on me."

He sighed in irritation, "What would you like me to call you, then?"

"I don't care! Seriously, names don't matter were I from. You can call me 'girl' or something, 'long as you tell me what you're calling me."

He dropped the knife from my neck, sheathing it and drawing a finger across the thin cut on my neck, beading of blood gathering on his finger. He then grabbed the two cords on my neck, raising them for inspection. I frowned and tugged at the cords, but he kept a firm hand on them.

The three nameplates clinked musically and he paused to read the three, "Shooter, Boa, and Rosefinch." On each plate was a little image- a large snake lashed to a small basket, a small caged bird, and a man preparing shoot something off of the nameplate. "Hmm." He then dropped the necklace and ran his thumb over a silver coin, a little larger than a quarter and a little thicker, with a bird on both sides.

"Hmm." He hummed again, the vibrations going through my chest and faintly hurting my ribs. _Oh. I forgot about those._

"I'll call you Birdy, then. Fine with that, Birdy?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, whatever. Can you let go now?" I jabbed him with my elbow, hard enough to leave a lovely bruise. Much to my displeasure- as well as misfortune- he hardly flinched.

"Actually, I'm going to bring you to camp, Birdy. We don't have girls on the island, so I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. How does that sound?" His patronizing voice grated on my nerves, but I coolly replied,

"It sounds like an atrocious idea! Just what are you thinking or what am I saying that makes you think I'm interested at all!" I then pulled a small 2-inch butterfly knife out and stabbed him in his stomach before releasing the tiny knife and running off.

I raced through the trees and bushes and grasses and trees and _more fucking trees_ as I ran from this crazy boy. Peter Pan doesn't exist. Neverland doesn't _exist_. None of its _real!_

It can't be.

I won't let it be.

A sharp knife whizzed by me, nearly sending my brains and possibly an eye all over the _goddamned trees_ here, but it did miss me, only hacking off some of my black hair.

Goddamn. My hair grows _so_ slow...

Whooping cries and howls chased me through the forest until I got tired of the whole 'herd her where we want her to go!' bullshit and simply turned around and ran towards them. Thankfully, they hadn't expected that, and I was able to run straight through them.

I ran back towards where I was until I came back to 'Peter', "Hey bro, nice friends ya got! I think they want to eat me, they look hungry! What are you feeding them?" I shouted as I raced past him.

As I ran and the hollering got farther and farther behind me, I stopped running because I needed to, and more because I felt this compelling desire to just keep running and running and my life and everything I unwillingly left behind might never catch up with me- everything that willingly left me behind might never catch up with me.

So lost in my thoughts, so lost in this new world, so lost, I didn't notice the panpipe's tune floating to me on the cool breeze.

* * *

**The coin and nameplates are gonna be really important later...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Cold Fingers

**Hi! I hope you liked the prologue and first chapter. I'm going to try this whole 'One Update Per Day' thing, but I seriously doubt it's gonna work out. SO, you can expect at least one update a week. Most likely three or four, and if I do get in the hang of this, seven! Yay! But I need good encouragement and such to be able to reach that- yah know, motivation to reach my goals and such!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them. I think we knew this already though, so...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Cold Fingers**

My feet guided me to a lovely beach, from which I could clearly see my beach- I even imagined I could see the bloody stains I left on the silvery sand, even though the tide would've washed it out by now.

"I'm surprised you could run with ribs in such an appalling state." A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I groaned internally,

"Yeah, well," I flung my arms out to the side and drawled, "I'm sorry if I disrupted your perfect little island. Your boys didn't seem very pleased to seem me- you know," I dropped my arms and pointed a finger at him accusingly, "One of them tried to decapitate me with some huge knife. You need to teach your friends some manners because I am _seriously_ unimpressed. I've met _terrorists_ with better manners than that."

He quirked a brow, "Is that so?"

Smug bastard. I bet that psycho doesn't even what a terrorist _is._

I looked at him for a sec, "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm missing a huge chunk of hair- did you think I just decided to hack it off while I was running? That seems kinda... Counterproductive."

"Counterproductive?" He asks, mildly confused, in his fancy British accent I was only just noticing. At least, I'm pretty sure it's British...

"Well, yeah, how is chopping off my hair going to help me get off this island?" I asked, still giving him a funny look. OK, I admit, counterproductive isn't a very good word for it, but... yeah, that's all I got.

He looked amused now, "Getting off the island?"

I glared at him, irritated, "Are we repeating everything I say? Because, I hate that game more than _anything_. Capture the Flag, Manhunt, Hide and Seek, Poker, Texas Hold 'Em, whatever. Just not the echo game! It sucks!"

He chuckled smoothly at my outburst and stepped forward, "You like games, Birdy? I didn't think you'd be the type. You look so... serious." He mocked and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to get off this island and get to a hospital to fix my ribs. Shoot me for somehow managing to come off a serious." I crossed my arms and raised me chin a little, "Any idea how to get off the island, 'Peter'?" I asked.

"What, you don't believe that's my name?" he asks, grasping him chest, "You wound me!"

"I buy none of the shit you're trying to sell me. None of it." I stated firmly.

"You haven't even been on the island long enough to form an opinion!" He exclaimed with a wild grin.

"True, but I've been on it long enough to break a majority of my ribs, get harassed by some psychotic teenager, and get chased by some violent teens who should not be allowed without several feet of anything that could be used or interpreted as a weapon." I pointed to my hair, "My hair is not happy."

Peter snorted, then became serious very suddenly and invaded my personal space, "Let's make a deal then. You stay with me, the 'psychotic' boy and my friends if I can prove to you, the skeptic, that I'm Peter Pan, they are the Lost Ones, and this is Neverland, and you'll stay here for one week, Neverland time."

"And if you can't?" I questioned, stepping closer to him in retaliation.

"I'll be able to, trust me," he smirked.

"I don't," I said bluntly, "and like you said- I'm the skeptic. Have fun proving that your name is even Peter Pan, because no parent would name their child after a Disney character that flies around in bright green tights and pointy shoes. So, what if you can't prove that you're-"

Peter interrupted me by grabbing my waist and pulling me against him before _jumping off the goddamn cliff._

Which was beach just moments ago.

I yelped and braced myself for my inevitable death.

...Which never came. I looked at Peter, who was smiling smugly, then at the ground, hundreds of feet below us, so I could get a full view of the island- the complete package, unrealistically large and random mountain, lots of beaches, more trees covering an eighth of this island than the entire United States, even a pirate ship just off the eastern coast of the island!

"Well... Fuck."

Peter chuckled and I glared at him, "Well, this doesn't prove that you're Peter Pan and this is Neverland, sooo... Take me home."

"No." he refused, adjusting his grip on me. I stared at him,

"Wha- why not?!" I exclaimed, "You said yourself that there aren't girls on the island."

He smiled, "Tink lives here."

I would've tossed my hands up in the air if they weren't pinned between out chests. I glared at him. He was enjoying this too much. "Of course there's a _fucking_ Tinkerbelle. Why the hell not?"

"Someone's upset." He remarked calmly.

I stared at him, stunned, "You're not letting me go-" once again, he cut me off, this time by flying very rapidly towards the ground, the flying over the water to get to (I assumed) the other side of the island.

I looked at the water, looked at him, then sighed, "I hope you bathe a lot." I muttered. He looked confused until I bit down on his arm, hard. Blood filled my mouth, coating my teeth. He jerked his arm away and involuntarily dropped me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fell, dragging in one last breath before I hit the cold water.

_A small, brunette girl dove into the cold, refreshing water, her clear, tourmaline blue eyes shining brightly under the water. Her hair spread out in a halo as she sunk slowly to the bottom of the pond. A little boy swam down, his kicks wide and sloppy, as he struggled to reach the bottom of the pool._

_The girl reached up and pulled the boy down with her and they stayed for a quiet moment until the boy struggled to return to the surface, air bubbles streaming out of his nose and mouth. The girl's eyes slid closed as she sat there, her fingers entwined in the various greens adorning the silk-covered pond bottom._

I surfaced with a gasp, coughing out water as I treaded water. I started to kick towards the beach when I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle and tug me backwards. Looking down, I saw a pale face framed by golden hair smile wickedly at my before yanking me under the surface.

* * *

**OMG mermaids!**

**I like mermaids. Just not the Disney kind. Disney mermaids... Meh. **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Only like, 3 Buckets

**Why, yes, I DID neglect to update for many days after I said I'd update every day!**

**I'm sorry! The weather is distracting me!**

**(The weather? Seriously?!)**

**(Yes, seriously! Shut up!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Only like, 3 buckets  
**

_"Hey! You're __**cheating!**__" The boy shouted in protest as I slid under the surface._

_"Not my fault you're such a slow swimmer, Colin. Seriously, pick up the pace!" I mocked him. He glared at me and I laughed scornfully as he tried to swim to the deeper area of the pool where I was. My laughter echoed of the walls of the cave, the sound warping until it formed a witch's cackle. _

_Colin whimpered and ran out of the cave. I rolled my eyes and started to pull myself out to follow him, until I felt a cold hand grip my ankle..._

I retched over and over, my body trying to purge itself of the salty water. If I had been more focused at the time, I would've noticed the soothing hand rubbing up and back my back and maybe I would've wondered how one minute, I was being pulled underwater by a mermaid and the next, barfing on a beach.

But hey, cut me some slack, I nearly _drowned._ And then, right after I threw up a ton of water- more than enough to quench the thirsts of every thirsty child across the globe- I passed out. Again.

God dammit.

"Nghh..." I groaned, pressing a cold hand to my forehead and starting to sit up, my eyes still squeezed shut.

A firm hand stopped me from sitting up and gently pushed me back into the pillow. "Don't try and get up to quickly," a familiar voice advised me. My eyes snapped open and I slapped Peter's hand away. After he saw I wasn't completely dead or anything, that god-awful smirk settled on his face, "Nice to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," he snickered. I glared at him, then sighed in resignation,

"How long was I out, anyways?" I asked as I flopped back down into the downy pillows,

He shrugged, "Only a few days."

I sat up again quickly- too quickly. The world spun and my hand returned to my forehead. Peter pushed me down again and leaned over me, his worried face splitting into three then joining again as the room spun around me.

"Fucking... nngh, get off Peter!" I shoved him off, annoyed. "Jeez, what the hell did you give me?"

He blinked innocently, "Nothing. You just lost three buckets worth of blood. I've heard that can really mess with a person." He nodded self-assuredly.

"You know what else can mess up a person? A knife through the gut." She blinked and smiled.

Peter laughed and plopped down on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Well, you'll have lots of time to think that one over. After all, Neverland _is_ your new home. Kinda hypocritical, since you were complaining about my boys earlier."

Disregarding his last statement- obviously untrue- she remarked, "No, it's not, you didn't prove shit to me by flying. You can fly! There are mermaids! You're friends are strange boys who run around trying to behead people! Big whoop. Doesn't prove a thing to me." I told him irascibly, shrugging his arm off my shoulders.

He chuckled, "Have I done anything to convince you there's no chance that I'm Peter Pan?" he queried, a small smirk on his hands- ...stupid face.

"No..." I said slowly, unsure of where this was going. Probably somewhere not good for me in any way.

"Then, neither of us have won yet. I'll win you over eventually." He said, re-wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me gently into his side, much to my plainly obvious displeasure.

"Whatever..." I growled.

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. Curious Girl

**Wow, I'm a horrible person. Disregard the whole update thing I said before, expect the most irregular updating schedule.**

**Now multiply that by pi squared.**

**Seriously, I'm never busy until I start writing a story. Then suddenly its like: brother's confirmation and after party! Super long choir practices! Flute practice! Concert this weekend! Dress rehearsal! Play audition (ugg, they took FOREVER!) and SOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! Seriously, my English teacher is giving us three new papers due two days from now and a test that makes up 25% of our grade on semicolons and colons tomorrow!**

**Well, since I really wanted to get this out before something else came up, it might not be the best chapter ever... If you read through all that, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Curious Girl**

Three days later, the pale girl left the dark room Peter had all but locked her in after the six escape attempts. Bandages were still tightly wrapped around her broken leg- courtesy of the mermaids- and her stomach, in a vain attempt to keep the ribs where they were supposed to be.

"Hey, look's like you're finally up and about!" Peter greeted her, leaving his post at the tree to walk beside the curious 'Birdy'. She snorted,

"Well, I would've been up _days_ ago if _someone_ hadn't taken out all the windows and doors to that room. I really don't understand the concept of 'bed rest'. People usually end up hurting themselves more trying to escape the bed than they would if you sat them down in front of a TV or something."

Peter grinned amusedly, though still somewhat confused on the TV bit of her statement, "I know- you've told me this quite a few times."

She glared, "If only you had listened to that. But NOOOO! It's 'illogical' to move when injured!" her glare intensified. He laughed and slung an arm around her small shoulders,

"Let's get you some food, Birdy," he chuckled, leading a glaring girl to the fire pit where the other boys where enjoying their dinner. Heads turned as the curious girl walked by.

"What's _she_ doin' here?" one boy snickered, tossing nasty glances her way, "Is she _lost?_ Or is Peter just... _lonely_?"

Peter's head turned ever-so-slightly in the boys' direction as he led the curious girl along, awaiting her reaction. He got none, only a bored looking glance in their direction and a raised eyebrow towards him- her eyes betraying no thoughts or emotions, only a cold, unforgiving blue...

Blue?

The girl blinked languidly and the poisonous green filled her hateful gaze once more.

_'Curious, indeed,'_ he thought as she turned her attention towards the interesting tree in front of her as she picked her way through a sea of awry roots, weapons, bowls, and feet stuck in her path at the last possible moment.

"Enlighten me." Peter said suddenly and without warning. The curious girl's head turned to look at him for a moment- just long enough for him to catch a glimpse of her startlingly out-of-place eyes. Filled with emotion, yes, but instead of showing her as a person angry with the world in general, it showed a girl using misplaced (_'or fake')_ anger as her mask to hide the emotions- of lack of- that were truly there.

"Of what?" She inquired lightly, turning back to study the tree in front of her. The self-same tree that she'd been studying since dinner, nearly four hours ago. She'd ignored the celebration, the one he'd thrown for her, and sat much like Felix at the edge of the camp.

Since this was the farthest she could get without being attacked by multiple 'filthy, rude' boys, she had sat herself here and observed this tree for far too long.

I crouched behind her, my knees brushing her shoulders, enjoying the involuntary tensing up that occurred on her part. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Whatever could be so... _extraordinary..._ to hold your attention for so long?"

"It's not the tree, it's the... hm." She paused, tilting her head slightly, exposing her pale neck and the cords that lay serenely against her skin.

"Yes?" I prompted, shifting closer to her.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it... It's different from the other trees somehow, but I can't figure out what's the difference."

I moved quickly to sit next to her, startling her as I pressed my side against her cold one and stretched out my legs out in front of me. "Well, it's taller than the rest. No birds ever touch it, as you can see, and nothing grows due to it being burnt so badly. That's all that's really different."

She scowled at me, "I'm not _blind_, and I can see everything wrong with the tree. There's something else wrong with it... If I were one of those," she paused and struggled to say her next word for whatever reason, "c-crazy fortunetellers, I might say that it's the aura, but I'm not so..." she let her sentence trail off with an indifferent shrug.

"Well," I leaned in conspiratorially and pointed up at a thick branch with a dip in the middle, "See that branch there, near the bottom?"

Her eyes travelled up the branchless trunk until it came to rest, about 5 yards up from the ground, and eyed the branches that rested at the 'bottom',

"Elaborate," she commanded.

"The lower branch, just above that one- the one with the three sticks hanging from it," I turned her head slightly, "it has a dip in the middle of it."

"And? What of it?"

"Seventeen pirates were hung from that branch and could not die, one by one until they begged for death. They finally strangled themselves." He rolled his eyes, remembering the curse of 'eternal life' that was broken when they rather pathetically begged for death.

"...Hm." She scanned the tree, looking for similar dips and stray pieces of rope, "Not by you, I hope."

"They kidnapped one of my boys." I 'defended' myself, smirking as she responded,

"Can you move just a _little_ bit over there?" she nudged me with her elbow. I laughed and slung an arm over her small shoulders.

She frowned, I'm really getting annoyed with that gesture."

I smirked, "What, the arm on the shoulders?"

"That's the one."

Laughing lightly at her quick responses, I stood up and offered a hand to her. She ignored it and stood up with no regard to her injured leg and ribs. Then again, neither did _I_ after seeing how little concern she had for it.

"Let's dance." I smiled at her skeptical expression, "Who doesn't like dancing?" I urged, grabbing her smaller, colder hand in mine and squeezing it lightly.

"Felix doesn't," she answered flatly, nodding towards the hooded boy at the other end of the camp.

"Let's dance." I repeated, pulling her towards the dancing circle of boys.

"I don't dance." She said flatly and tried to sit back down. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me,

"It wasn't a question, it was an order." I murmured in her ear and continued to lead her closer to fire pit.

She huffed angrily, "Whatever."

_ "Hey, Princess! You wanna dance, or what?" the king grinned at the cynical queen. She rolled her eyes before standing up and taking his offered hand._

_"Whatever." she muttered, brushing a speck of golden dust off her shoulder. She glanced up at the glowing, fiery orbs floating high above the guests of the party. "Are those __**really**__ necessary?" she murmured in a monotone, her eyes drifting back to the tall king._

"You still here, Birdy?" Peter asked.

"Obviously." She remarked flatly, "It's not like you're letting me get off to other places- as it is, I can't even sit on a log and stare at a tree without you getting all scandalized and running over."

Peter didn't respond, just chuckled and continued to sway the stiff girl back in forth. His little Birdy gazed off into the distance, her eyes becoming cloudy and defocused. He took a moment to examine her features.

She was very pale, like someone who had just seen a ghost and died of fright. Her hair, while admittedly on the darker side of brown, looked to be pitch black due to her skin tone. The dark tresses slid over her face in jagged locks.

Her eyes were almond shaped, and the irises an unnatural toxic green. Up close he could see strange tendrils of a darker green swirling in their depths. But when she zoned out, as she was now, her eyes took on a lighter, bluer tint.

The girl's face itself was all sharp angles, and the cheeks had dents in them: just slightly sunken in. There was no color to her cheeks. Her cold breath puffed our of light pink lips, just as pale as the rest of her.

He could fell the press of her sharp, bony shoulders and trace his fingers along her ribs. Every bone protruded from her gaunt frame; strong and wiry at a glance, but sickly when you're up close and personal.

The hazy look in her eyes dispersed under his close scrutiny, looking like coils of mists slivering back behind her eyes.

"Hm?" she looked at her for a moment- and for that quick moment, that moment of confusion, were she didn't quite realize where she was and who he was, he could read the emotions in her eyes.

"The fu- Peter, what the hell are you doing?!" she snapped, her almond-shaped eyes narrowing in mild annoyance before shoving his chest hard and jerking out of his grasp.

I smirked at her and chuckled, "What a curious girl..."

* * *

**Don't you just LOVE filler chapters? Wow, so do I! yay! don't worry, it'll pick up soon... next chapter if I can pull it off!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	6. Henry the Chatterbox

**I'm not really sure how I felt about these first chapters, but it should pick up from here on out... Just one more crappy chapter, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Henry**

I felt my eyebrow rise before I consciously decided to raise it. Honestly, at this point, I think everything that comes out of his mouth triggers an automatic eyebrow raise.

"Excuse me?"

He slung his arm around my shoulder and I gritted my teeth in annoyance, "Haven't you got _anything_ better to be doing than bugging me?"

He sighed dramatically, "Yes, actually- I must prepare for the arrival of the Truest Believer and his annoyingly loyal family with an overly complicated family tree."

I snorted in disbelief, "Don't be a Drama Queen, Pan." I said flatly, "I'm going to sleep." I walked over to the base of Hangman's Tree and curled up under one of its huge roots. I felt Peter lay down next to me, spreading out leisurely and taking up a good bit more space than someone as slender as he should.

"Forever the skeptic!" he laughed, following me to the tree.

He grinned down at me, his eyes glinting from the glow of the fire, "What, going to bed so early? Speaking of which, you _have_ a bed- in a room, no less! Why would you choose to sleep under the Hangman's Tree- I thought you didn't like it?"

I closed my eyes and turned over on my side, refusing to look at the smirk that was slowly but surely making its way on his face as he prepared to speak some mind-blowingly frustrating comment.

"I'd prefer this than that room. Chances are, you'd close it up again." I spoke in a monotone, mentally chiding myself at my tolerance of him and his annoyingness.

He gasped, 'hurt' at my comment, "Why would I ever do such a terrible, horrible thing, Birdy? You wound me with such accusations!"

I snorted softly, "If only."

There was a short moment of silence before I murmured, "Do you think you could possibly go away, so I could sleep?" He was about to answer when the earth below us shuddered and Peter sat up quickly,

"Well Birdy, gotta run. People to see, places to go... Stay here, Birdy!" he said gleefully before disappearing with a loud pop and explosion, complete with fireworks and the Jonas Brothers.

I bet that happened in his head. Back here in reali- oops, no, we're on Crazy-Kidnapper's-Island. Point is, he didn't make any noise disappearing. Maybe we should get him a cowbell or something.

**_Later than evening..._**

"Birdy, get up!" a smug voice hollered. I ignored him in favor and counting the ants on the ground next to me.

_One, two, three, four, five (ew, what are those two doing?!), six (...holy shit, it's a threesome!), seven, eight, nine, ten- FUCK! SPIDER!_

I gracefully pulled myself into a sitting position, glaring at Peter's gleeful face and discreetly squashing the spider next to me.

Felix and Ayden- or maybe it was Jerome?- grabbed my hands and heaved me to my feet and 'gently ushered' me towards Peter and some little kid. "Are you making a habit of kidnapping people now? That's probably not good, Peter! Someone will _notice_, and- god forbid!- _adults_ will come! They'll be crawling all over the place, looking for their little kiddies!" I drawled, annoyed at being woken up to meet some little boy.

"Birdy, this is Henry. Henry, Birdy." Peter introduced us. I nodded to the kid before turning and walking away. Before I got more then one step, however, I was hit was a weight and turned angrily.

I glared at Peter, ignoring the kid who had been shoved in my direction, "You're to watch over him. Make sure he stays safe. I'll be back soon." He told me before disappearing. I looked down at the small kid,

"So," I paused, unsure of what to do now, "He calls me Birdy. You can call me that too, if you like." I said slowly and cautiously.

"I'm Henry! My family's coming to rescue me, and we can take you back home with us!" he said enthusiastically, grinning up at me. I blinked.

"Ok then." Pause, "I'm going to sleep, so, you should hang out with Felix or something..." I stepped back from the kid, unnerved by his happy eyes. He was just kinda... grinning at me. He was so sure that his family was coming to get him; he wasn't concerning himself in the slightest about them not being able to get to him.

"What's your real name?" he chirped, following me to my tree and making himself comfortable next to my root.

"That's... not important. Kid, aren't you worried that your family isn't going to get you? I mean, I've talked to quite a few of these boys- they're families _never_ came to get them. Mine won't either, but then, I wouldn't really want my family anywhere near this creepy hell-hole, so it's OK." I leaned forwards, resting my elbows on my knees.

A look of uncertainty flashed over his face before he responded confidently, "My family's different."

I lay down, staring up at the twinkling stars through the gaps of my root roof, "Is that so?" I inquired lazily.

"Yes. My mom's the Evil Queen and my birthmother is the Savior, _and_ my grandparents are Prince Charming and Snow White. They'll be able to get me out of Neverland."

I jerked into a sitting position, "Wait wait wait- where are we?"

"Neverland. Didn't Peter's name tip you off?" he said incredulously,

"Well I'll be damned." I murmured softly.

Peter smirked from his position in the tree, laughing at the look of shock on his Birdy's pale face. _'Well, now that that's out of the way...'_

* * *

**Alright, NOW things can get good... All I really had planned out was the middle and end of this story, not the first chapters. So, because I just know I botched them, let it be known-**

**a) I'm going to go back and fix them later.**

**b) Birdy does not like water AT ALL. Nor does she like mermaids at this point.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. Sore Losers

**Heeeey! *laughs nervously* Nice to see you guys! Wow, 3 weeks since the last update? Oops, hehe, sorry...**

**OK, seriously- I couldn't make myself write because as I was rereading what I'd written, I just couldn't get over how badly written it was and I was really upset when the original chapter 6 was a really bad quality chapter, so I took a break and then VERY painstakingly re-wrote and checked everything I wrote.**

**I'm still not even close to being somewhat content- much less HAPPY- with this chapter, but I didn't want to have 3 weeks turn into a month, because I'd never get back to the story if I stopped now. So, I'm going to try for a better chappie for chapter 7. Wish me luck! **

**Also, because I felt so bad about the 3 week hiatus and all, I included 2 flashbacks thingymajiggers. Hooray.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Sore Losers**

_"Rosalina!" the small girl shouted gleefully, her face tilted up at the glimmering stars. A globe of pulsating white descended from the night sky towards the small girl, slowly taking the shape of a tall lady with long, platinum blond hair that fell to the small of her back in shiny waves. _

_The queen- for she had to be a queen, as the silver crown looked as if it held stars and galaxies in it was perched on her fair head- wore a light blue gown that cuts off at the top of her chest with powder-blue flaps around her small shoulders. Her sleeves are long and have the same powder-blue flaps around them, the same with the hem of her gown. At the bottom, however, the frills turn up at the middle and reveal another layer of snow colored underdress._

_The small girl with the light red hair bounced excitedly and reached out towards the lovely Queen, "Mama!"_

I awoke with a quiet hiss, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"Not a nightmare, I hope?" Peter's voice sounded from just next to my right ear. I groaned,

"Oh, c'mon, I haven't even properly woken up yet and you're already bugging me!" I turned to the Lost Boy a few feet away from us, assigned to guard me while I slept. Because I have this cool ability to kill people in my dreams that they found out about.

Sarcasm, how I love you...

I glared at Peter, "Have you decided that I can leave yet?"

He seated himself next to me on the grass, smirking menacingly at me, "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Is that so?" I yawned, covering my mouth lazily with one hand.

"Yes. Henry told you where we are, correct?"

I smiled a little, "Yes, he did."

Peter grinned, standing up and looking down up me, "Then, I've won the bet. I've proven to you that we're in Neverland, these are the Lost Boys, I'm Peter Pan, etc."

My eyes slid closed as I replied, "You did no such thing."

Pause for dramatic effect...

"_Henry_ proved it to me, not you. And, as I made no deals with Henry- who could just be a new Lost Boy- neither of us have won."

For an uncomfortably long moment, all he did was stare at her. Then, a large grin broke across his face and he began to laugh, "Very smart, Birdy! Really! Too bad though, you can't win this deal."

I scoffed, "Of course I can." A small wave of uncertainty tainted my 'success' and I cautiously asked, "Why... can't I win?"

"Because you know that its Neverland now- you can't just conveniently forget. I _still_ win, Birdy!" he gloated, laughing triumphantly. I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled.

"Aren't you just a-"

_"-sore loser!" the tall boy declared with a laugh. The blue-eyed girl glared menacingly at him over the pristine chessboard, the pieces shifting restlessly. A lovely horse crafted of shimmering black diamonds stomped its hooves impatiently on a pearly white tile. Another pair of children looked over amusedly- they differed only slightly in appearance to the other children sitting a few feet from them._

_The other pair bore great resemblance to the others- the _other_ girl sat with the _other_ boy at a dark wooden table with a chess set with pieces crafted from a cloudy white stone and jade. The _other_ girl's hair was a light chestnut color, and the _other_ boy's hair was a light blond color._

_The _other _girl addressed the girl at the black diamond chess set, "Practice makes perfect, Luna. Mother would be proud, you've improved greatly. Maybe you'll beat Colin next time."_

_The _other_ said, "You're still a better swimmer than he is, if its any condolence."_

"-sore loser!" Peter crowed, oblivious to the girl's lack of attention. He frowned at her lack of response and looked down at her to see her eyes were once again an icy blue. She blinked and met his eyes.

He sighed dramatically, "You've got to stop that, Birdy. How's a guy supposed to gloat when you ever so blatantly ignore me?"

She shrugged, "Many apologies, my attention was required elsewhere. No worries, Pan- I can talk to the children now."

Pan opened his mouth, preparing to spout out what we're sure would've been a beautifully thought out response, but alas! He was interrupted by the Fabian- no, that's not it- Fedora- np, that's a _hat_- Felecitas- that's a dogs name—actually, that's perfect!

"Hello, Felecitas." She greeted him, nodding in his direction. He looked confused (a.k.a.- kinda pissed—he must've known it was a dog name!) but told Pan,

"The boy's family is here."

* * *

***crys* such bad quality! **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	8. Fuzzy Felecitas

**Hello! Friends, please, ****_please _****review to tell me if you like this story! I get so many views, follows and favs but NO REVIEWS! How do I know what you think? Just a simple 'good' or 'bad' would be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are the best 3**

**~Songbook12**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Fuzzy Felecitas**

"Henry's family is here?" I questioned Peter as we walked away from Felecitas, (whom I now know is actually Felix, but Felecitas is too _precious_ to let go of just like that!) towards his tree house thing.

"Yes. And you're not going to tell him." Peter informed me firmly.

I grabbed ahold of the rope ladder that Peter summoned with a snap of his fingers, "Well, why not?"

Peter pulled me up through the trap door in the floor of his tree house- I'm not even going to ask how he got up here before me- and he grasped my arm firmly, "Telling him will mean you've picked his side- the wrong side."

I frowned, "Well, not telling him would be picking your side, so... If he asks me, I'll tell him. But if he doesn't, I won't. That way, I'm not lying to him, not really, and I'm not helping you. See, I haven't picked sides! I'll be the Switzerland of this... dispute?" I smiled hopefully at him. He smirked and chills went down my spine and I gently pried my arm from his grasp, only for him to grab my hair and yank sharply.

He dragged my face closer to his, his warm breath fanning across my face. His cheeks brushed against mine as he murmured in my ear, "Sorry, Birdy, but we simply can't take risks like that."

I felt a pinch in my neck before everything went dark. As I fell down, I saw a fuzzy, blurry Felecitas holding a syringe.

* * *

**Short chappie, but I needed to get this one, so... Short chapter.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty**

**~Songbook12**


	9. Missing Fingers and Green Eyes

**Hey guys! This chapter gives a teeeny bit more on our dear Birdy's past. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Missing Fingers and Green Eyes**

Peter and Felix dropped down from Peter's tree house. Henry scrambled to his feet and walked over to them, "Hey, do you know where that girl is? I wanted to talk to her."

Peter and Felix looked at each other, a flash of concern briefly shining through on Felix's usually impassive face and Peter's worried countenance. Pan crouched down to level himself with Henry.

"Birdy's gotten a little, sick. She's been here awhile, but the island is dying... The _magic_ is dying... I tried to heal her, but I couldn't. She caught the sickness from someone else on the island. We fear that if we can't save the magic, that more people will catch it and die."

Henry's eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth slightly agape, "Can't you help her?" he stammered.

Peter shook his head sadly, "No. Already, many people have fallen ill to this terrible disease. But," Pan grinned, his eyes gleaming- unfortunately, Henry couldn't see the conniving, sly mind sitting behind the worried mask, "that's were _you_ come in, Henry. You, and you alone, can save magic."

The young boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I don't believe you."

Peter Pan straightened suddenly, a frown tugging his lips downwards. He quickly smiled at Henry, though his eyes were stormy and displeased, "You will eventually, Henry. Don't worry, _we_ believe in _you._"

I'm not sure when I was first aware that I had woken up, but I'm sure it took my at least 30 minutes to realize that I was awake because everything was so- _muted, _almost like someone had pulled out the essence of me out of my body and stuck it in a rock. I couldn't smell, I couldn't taste, I couldn't feel jack shit, I couldn't hear anything, save for the strange white noise, but what _really_ got me was that I couldn't see.

I tried to move my hand towards my face the see if my eyes were even open; the darkness was so complete around me. It went on for forever and then some.

And I couldn't stand it.

It reminded me of the vast amounts of time I spent, lost, _abandoned_ in that starless galaxy. I could've been out there for mere seconds, minutes, hours. But it felt like hours- no, more like _centuries_ at best. Eras flying past me, slipping through the fingers I could no longer see, and I couldn't even tell the difference between a month and a century.

But then, I remember finding the star...

_I woke up. My dress swirled around me, a seemingly midnight blue color. _

_There were many things I could have thought at that moment. I could have twisted and turned, trying to find the source and this greatly missed light. I could have laughed at the novelty of being able to __**see**__ my fingers. But what I thought was, 'I thought it was a lighter blue.'_

_In all fairness, it was a just as reasonable thing to do, considering my memories and sense of identity had been rotting and deteriorating slowly, due to the consistency and unfailing darkness and inability to do much of anything other than float and pray to any God that I didn't believe in that I was drifting out of this wasteland, instead of further in._

_After what I assumed was a great amount of time, my optimistic views failed me and I decided on the latter._

_I had no memories or knee-jerk reaction of certain faith to stop me from sinking into depression. I simply had what little scraps of images were left imprinted in my blue- light blue- turquoise- hazel-_

_Green eyes._

_What little scraps of images were left imprinted in my angry, glaring green eyes. What was left was a light blue dress, the color of a newly born sky only found at the birth of a new galaxy. Two horses, one of jade and one of black diamonds. Light orange hair. A floating island. Rope bridges._

_Which is to say, I had nothing_

Felix sat on a small stool next to the Peter's bed, which the girl was 'sleeping' soundly in. Henry had left shortly after he got a good look at her, declaring that she just needed more sleep. Peter had left with him, but returned almost immediately. He was currently swinging slowly on a hammock in the window above the bed the girl was in.

Peter sat up suddenly, his eyes trained on the girl. I followed his gaze, wondering what the fuss was about- of course, it had to be something. It was Peter.

Her hand twitched.

Her eyelashes trembled as her heavy lids struggled to open.

Her hand twitched again.

Then, she calmed, her erratic movements stilling and she, once again, appeared to be asleep.

Pan leaned forwards and pressed a hand to her temple, closing his eyes when he did so. For a long, pregnant pause, neither of them moved.

Pan stood up- suddenly. Quickly. He gave the girl a strange look, "Hm." Peter turned to me, "Watch her closely. If she lifts her hand, grab it. If that doesn't calm her, give her another dosage.

He promptly left the room, leaving my chest to swell with pride that Peter Pan trusts me to watch the girl, who, as he told me, was important to him. I would watch the girl, as Peter Pan instructed, while he handled the situation with the boy. Pan could (obviously) handle that without my help, or anyone else's.

Peter Pan never fails.

* * *

**So... didja like it? Answer my *simple* question through the reviews!**

**~Songbook12**


	10. Polaris and Luma

**Hello there my lovelies3 You guys are the best. BTW, I ripped some stuff from Mario. Hope ya don't mind.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from OUaT or Super Mario Galaxy**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Polaris and Luma**

_A small, glowing orb the size of my fist._

_Small and lonely, pulsing faintly as it hovered anxiously in this destroyed galaxy._

_I stretched out my pale hand, dipping the tips of my fingers in the light. It washed over my fingers willingly, encasing them in a silvery glow. The light of the sphere cast dramatic shadows over my blue gown, which I could now see was exactly the color I had thought it to be. I had _no_ idea why I was wearing it, but I'm sure I had a good reason._

_I pulled back my hand, a muted feeling of surprise rising when the globe followed my hand, dancing at the tips of my fingers. A smile attempted to grace my narrow features, but after so long, the muscles were stiff, I suppose. All I managed was a small, languid smile at the globe's tricks. _

_I watched, patiently, as the globe grew and took on a darker, blackish color, but still was surrounded in the silver glow. It grew a little more, until it was about the size of a strew ball (1) and had the shape of a raindrop-shaped star with rounded points (2)._

_"Hello," I greeted it softly. I almost didn't realize I was the one who spoke, my voice was new to my ears. The star spoke in the same strange tone I seemed to be speaking in,_

_"Good morning. I am Polari. Your mother sent me to oversee you."_

_I blinked, slowly and lazily, as all of my other movements seemed to be, "My mother?" I wracked my memory for a face, a name, anything at all to identify this woman, "...Rosalina?"_

I absentmindedly rubbed my club, semi-alert as I semi-patiently waited for the girl to show any signs of waking.

That is to say, I was practically falling asleep after hours of waiting, and I was getting impatient.

The girl's hand twitched, half turning over before it flopped back down onto the mattress. It twitched again and, with a sour grimace, I slid my fingers through the girl's. When the hand still restlessly clenched and shifted, I squeezed it once in what would be seen as a 'reassuring' manner.

She immediately calmed. Before I moved back, the sun peeked out behind the clouds for a brief moment and sunlight slanted through the blinds, landing on the girl's head full of black locks.

Though, now they weren't so black. I lifted one curl, inspecting the platinum blond and hazel strands woven in through the decidedly lighter-looking 'black' hairs on her head.

I dropped the curly lock and moved back into my chair, resting my club against my knee.

_Polari quickly came across another glowing orb. He told me it took less than a day, since Polari was able to 'push' us in the right direction. This star was also silver and I brushed my fingers softly across it. It grew and expanded in size, much like Polari did, until there was a bubbly, silver star bobbing cheerily before Polari and I._

_"Hello," I greeted it, "I'm Luna."_

_It bounced excitedly, spinning once and throwing off little sparkles._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Luna!"_

_The same languid smile slipped onto my countenance, "No," I corrected, "I'm Luna."_

_"Luuuuna!"_

_I smiled, "I'll call you Luma (3), then. Alright, Luma?"_

**(1) Strew balls- not a real thing. I went on , typed in throw, and picked the word 'strew'. So, basically, a strew ball would be a ball from Birdy's home that children would throw around. It's about the size of a basketball and it made my parents for kids and colorfully decorated.**

**(2) I ripped Rosalina, Polari and the stars straight from Super Maria Galaxy, so... if you want to see either of them, type in 'Rosalina/Polari/Lumas Super Mario Galaxy'. Rosalina and the Lumas will look more sophisticated, Rosalina will be older and a little taller and the Lumas will be less- um- chubby... Also, Luna looks just like Rosalina, except her hair was orangey when she was younger and after she came out of this weird galaxy place, she was a mirror image of her mother.**

**(3) The Lumas are the name of the species, but since poor Luna seems to be having some memory issues, the name was in the back of her subconscious so she just chose that one. I'm sure she felt terrible when she realized the entire species was named Luma.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
~Songbook12**


	11. Five minutes, Five days, Five years

**This chapter... Meh.**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed... blah blah not mine blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Five minutes, Five days, Five years**

"So, she's just... changing?" Felix asked, his brows wrinkling slightly as he and Pan stood by the bed, looking down at the girl. Her hair was now platinum blond with a few stray strands of hazel and dark brown. A veil of hair obscured the left part of her face. Her skin took on an even lighter shade, though it seemed a good bit healthier than the shade before, which puzzled Felix.

Even though they weren't open (well, the one they could see wasn't open) it seemed like her eyes had gotten a little larger. Her lips were a light pink tink, like the poisonous berries near the Cannibal Cove that some of the boys ate a few years back, just to see if they were actually were. They were, of course. Pan is always right.

"It seems so," Pan responded, though his tone suggested that he did not believe his words. I didn't question him.

"Go check on the boys," he said suddenly, "See if we need any more hunting groups sent out."

I nodded and walked out to go do as he bid me too.

Once Felix walked out, Pan knelt by the girl. He could feel the magic aura surrounding her; it hummed with energy that fueled her 'transformation'. Her face was carefully blank, as though even in her sleep, she maintained a neutral expression. I brushed her long bangs off her face and noticed immediately how her hand and nose trembled concurrently.

_My mother leaned forwards with a serene smile, brushing my light orange-blond out of my face with one hand while the other gently grabbed mine. I sniffed; my wide cerulean blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears. I glanced over at my father, who smiled reassuringly, "It'll feel like five minutes before we're back, Lu."_

_"Don't cry, dear. You'll see us again someday." She leaned back up, and seemed to then notice how I now stood just under her chin, "Oh my, how you've grown. You must've aged while I wasn't looking." She murmured with a sigh. Her thumb rubbed circles on the inside of my palm before she dropped my hand and left me alone, with the stars as my only company._

I frowned at the girl, standing up and crossing my arms. We hadn't given her a second dose. This one shouldn't have lasted as long as it did: it was only meant to last two days at most. It had been five.

Walking outside, I noticed Henry looked a little more... chipper than usual. When he noticed me looking, the happiness disappeared from his face as he attempted to put on the sulky, subdued face he'd been wearing since his arrival.

Later that night, I found a broken sliver of glass lying in the bushes behind Henry's seat. With a little more digging, a few more were revealed.

_I looked out through the telescope, scanning the stars for the little red vessel. Mama and Papa's little red vessel. Leaning back, I turned for a brief moment to observe the lonely galaxy I had been left in. My home planet, vast and spacious. Our home was stationed currently on the outer rings of this planet- each of the chunks of land that were part of the outer rings were connected by decaying rope bridges. _

_If I squinted and half-closed one eye, I could see the bright glow of the Center Star that fueled the inner rings and kept the entire system from drifting away into the foreboding darkness behind us._

_I could see our house on the small island in the middle of the turquoise waters (the inner star made the water stay in a perfect bowl shape, with the land in the middle). There was a rope bridge connecting that island and the main one, the one with the hill I was on. There was a large tree at the base of this hill._

_My father had put the telescope on the top of this hill for me years ago, so I could look at the stars. 'Look at them shine,' he said, 'your mother and I are going out there one day. We will find us a new home, a new place. Then we will come back for you.'_

_'It'll feel like five minutes before we're back,' he told me._

_I looked through the telescope once more, watching the moon disappear behind the horizon._

_Picking up a piece of chalk, I added a slash across the group of four of four lines already there. Lifting my head, I observed the scatterings of white-chalk five-line groups scattered across my planet._

_"1,795." I murmured, not even feeling the slightest bit ashamed when no tear leaked from the corner of my eye like it had the other 1,765 times._

I sat up with a yawn, one small, dainty hand coming up to cover my mouth. Freezing in the middle of my yawn, I froze and held the offending hand away from me.

I ordered my brain to wiggle my fingers.

Simultaneously, the thin fingers twisted in the air, waving happily at me. I gaped for a long, long moment before leaping up and heading to the mirror on the other side of the room.

A tall, thin girl, no older than fifteen, stood inside the mirror, her pale lips set in a delicate frown. The grey and black-checkered flannel shirt and jeans hung loosely off her small frame. Platinum blond hair cascaded in gleaming waves down her back, and bangs covered one side of her face. A wide, azure eye with long lashes surveyed the change.

"Um... I'm not really sure what happened here." I told myself unsurely, "But, I did have some kinda wonked up dreams... so I'm gonna say that I'm still in good ol' dreamland."

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, and instead of checking the mirror first to see who the hell it was, I instead turned around. If I checked the mirror I could've been like, 'Oh, hey, yeah, new bod', happens every now n' then, whaddaya think?'

That would've been much cooler than me staring dumbly at them.

"Hi...?"

Felix looked semi-surprised, and Peter just looked interested. Ouch. Doesn't even give a damn. That's hurts, man, I thought we had something going on friendship-wise. I guess we're just acquaintances, then. Guess I can't go home and be like-

"Care to explain?" Peter drawled, crossing the room. I blinked,

"Dude, I have _no_ idea. I thought your guys' little potion thingy did this!" Lie, came up with it on the spot. But I really have no idea what the fuck is going on.

I heard my voice blurt out, "I had some pretty messed up dreams though, while I was under, I mean. Don't really know the full story, but then dreams never make sense, right?" I giggled nervously, not liking the looks I was receiving from the two of them.

Peter scrutinized me carefully, memorizing my new features before motioning Felix forwards.

Who had another syringe.

* * *

**This was just a bridge chapter, so I can get to the good stuff. Might diverge from the OUaT storyline a little, but, hey! It's FanFiction!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
